Caulier
Date of birth: Age 721 Race: Saiyan Height: 5'8''/172.74 cm'' weight: 145lbs/65.8kg Cauler is a high ranked Saiyan warrior who had survived the destruction of Vegeta. Cauler fights by absorbing his opponents energy attacks and adds it to his own power level, making him stronger; afterwards, he kills them. He escaped after a then teenage cauler overheard bardock warning the saiyans about Frieza; hearing this, Cauler decided to leave the planet just in case bardock wasn't lying. Since Planet Vegeta's destruction, Cauler has lived in complete isolation in a ruined city on a remote planet and will often invade a planet to gather more energy and get stronger. To make sure he wasnt found, Cauler attempted to fight Frieza. After Frieza had attempted to finish him off, he used the after image technique and escaped, leaving behind the burnt remains of his old low-class saiyan armor to make sure Frieza thought he was dead. After this, he left for the ruined city. Everytime someone comes to the planet, he leaves. That way, there is no one alive on the planet, so Frieza has never know he was still alive. Cauler does have the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan, but he only does it when his opponent is very powerful or just plainly when he wants to intimidate them. He likes to keep this a secret to suprise his opponents. Personality Cauler can be very arrogant, and he can be cocky towards his opponents. He is also very sneaky and clever, often pretending to be in pain when his tail is grabbed to catch his enemies off guard and attack them. Cauler likes to take any opportunity to get stronger being attacking a planet, practicing his attacks or even beating himself up and healing himself. Whilemost saiyans would serve Frieza and do his bidding, Cauler never ever trusted Frieza and always had a strong dislike towards him and all who follow him which made him a loner. He says that "If Frieza wanted to destroy planet vegeta, he would without any remorse". This thought is why he took Bardock's word and left vegeta during its end. Power Level Originally, while seving king vegeta, his power level was around 4,100. When attempting to fake his death, his power level was around 4,900. Years after the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Caulier's power level increased to 980,000 from many years of constant training and invading planets, which makes him almost as strong as Frieza in his 2nd form. After being granted youth from the eternal dragon, his power level became 15,800,000, making him stronger than Frieza in his final form. Caulier as a false super saiyan increased his power level to 150,000,000 Powers and Special Abilities *Flight - the ability to focus ki to levitate off the ground *Ki Blast - the most basic of energy wave *Energy Absorption - the ability to absorb energy *Kankousen - a short strong finger beam that strikes an opponent with great force *Afterimage Technique - ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind *Explosive wave - the ability to use ki to disrupt the planets geomagnetic field *False SSJ - a transformation similar to SSJ but false Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Characters with ki Category:Evil Category:Fan Fiction Category:Villains Category:Pages added by Mexi muffin Category:Full-blood saiyan Category:High class saiyan